End of the beginning
by sarahmarsmaxey
Summary: Jared and Dean meet. Lucifer and Michael.


Jared sat in his soft chair relaxing listening to the music he was about to record for the new album. Suddenly a flash of lightning came from outside and a figure appeared in the Echelon grounds. It walked unsteady and looking lost as if trying to find something. Jared got to his feet. Unsure if he should release the hell hounds into the grounds to see the form off. He watched with a wary look as the figure walked towards the home.

Jared noticed something familiar about the figure and looked closer at it. It looked like one of his brothers who was still connected to the heavenly Angel's.

The Lucifer side of Jared roared and wanted to tear this form apart as it came closer to the French doors to Jared's office. Jared clicked his fingers as the door's opened and the figure walked in. "Hello brother Lucifer, I don't like being here but i have to tell you something you jerk!".

Jared stared at the figure who was his brother Dean or in Angel term's, Archangel Michael. Jared looked at Dean and pointed to a empty hated doing business standing up as someone sitting down was more easy to scare than someone standing. Dean walked over to the chair and sat down. "Before you get all almighty on my ass Luci, I come here as i have something to tell you and to be honest i have doubts as to what our father is doing any more." As Jared returned to his seat watching Dean and watching in the corner of his eye to see if any more Angel's would appear. "What is it dear brother who turned his back on his own blood.?". Jared was still sore from that the family kicked him out of Heaven, Just because he disliked that god wanted the humans to be loved more than his own Angel's.

Dean looked around the place while he sat in the chair and rolled his eyes at the records on the wall of Jared's band. "I see you have mixed well with the humans Brother.? " Dean's tone was being rather sarcastic. And Jared knew it. "So you come here to insult my success or here for something worthy of my hearing?".

Dean coughed and muttered something that Jared could not hear but knew Dean was being a bastard as normal over it. "Well Father wants to rid of the humans on this planet. Time to wipe them off and restart again. Jared could not believe his ears at the news. "Kill all life on here? and then remake man once more?".

Jared got up from his chair and walked to the window. Staring at his family who were outside. Allaire was dragging some human into the back door. With a knife stuck in the humans neck and a couple of hell hounds following her. Kaeley was on her mobile talking to Jenna about the baby and wanting to know when Jenna can come over. Letty was driving off in her car with some guy she picked up. And Katherine was screaming at the house maid about the baby mixture was not done right. And she would soon rip the staff's head off.

He turned around and looked at Dean who seem to be dressed in denim jeans and shirt. "And what becomes of my family or those dear to us?". Jared spoke harsh as if wanting to to rip Dean from the chair and bash his skull in. Dean looked up "Well they would be with all the life on this earth. Dead. Father wants fire flood storms earthquakes the full works on this. And to be honest a lot of of Angel's are against this. We do not want this. As we need the human race as much as you do. So against my better judgement on this.. can we work together to stop this war? ".

At that moment the phone rung and Jared picked it up still looking at Dean with self doubt. "Yes...yes just do it!". He hung up and looked at Dean. "Kids..".

Rolling his eyes and turned back to the shocking conversation he was having. "You and some Angel's want to join me in the fight? Against God?!. Are you my brother? What have you done with Michael?." Jared poked Dean in the arm as if joking. "I s this a trap or some sick game you and father are doing? ". Dean looked at him with a smile, "Look, I don't like this as much as you. But I do not like Father's idea more. We need to stop this and save as many as we can and possible find the one who is bending Father's ear in this plan. We have to find out if one of our own is causing this or what.".

Jared sat down and pondered for a moment. "I will need my powers as do my family.. And we will need to be safe from Angel and those against my family. And if we help you, You must never harm or come after my family any more. Come to me instead. ". Jared rolled out a sheet of paper with all the agreements and all that kept him and his family from Angel harm. Dean watched it roll towards him and laughed. "I see you have not changed dear brother in your agreements. "I shall sign it as i am your blood brother. So i agree.". Jared smiled and knew the Angel's needed him as much as he needed them.

He hated the snowy white angel's that Humans loved so much. As they were not what people thought. In fact, Angel's were cold unfeeling and did not care much for humans. But used them for most things. And Lucifer could not understand why suddenly they wanted to save the humans now. God was very much up to something.

The Angel's looked concerned as God made the orders of the world's end. And he wanted the Angel's to go to earth and make sure only a few lived. They could not understand this rule. As it was very unlike the father of life they knew. In fact it had been going on for many many years. He wanted everyone to blame Lucifer for the bad things that were happening to the human race. And this time was no different. He wanted people to blame Lucifer for the death of mankind. Dean had heard this and knew that many innocent lives would be lost in the false word of all. And he had to tell Lucifer what was going on. Knowing that Something was deeply wrong and had to pick a side. Dean was becoming a fallen Angel and he did not care.

This was war... was beyond words when he would see these humans worship his father only to do things against the very thing he wanted for them. Lucifer loved his father and his brothers and sisters of the Angel world. And to be kicked out of Heaven because he spoke the truth, was hurtful. He knew that humans would hurt his father's pride and make him regret making them on this world. Lucifer would watch in his vessel and see that Humans were just a fuck up. They would lie cheat kill steal and seem to enjoy sinful things and only to be baptised when they knew they would be killed or that time would end soon. Lucifer hated that humans thought that by going to church to be washed in water that their sinful times in the past would be washed away. He looked on wondering if these human's thought they were mini God's in the world. Controlling and telling others they were wrong and that they should follow their God. Oh dear.. Lucifer could see why God wanted to rid of man kind as they all thought they were would God like than the great one himself.

Lucifer watched on the earth as he saw people who say they follow God to torment, bully and insult others. This was not God's work at all. God wanted love and peace not spiteful hate and abuse to his children. Seems like the human race were coming up with their own rules of God and not being respectful to the main God. Lucifer spoke this to Michael when he came to visit. Michael/Dean did agree wit him in many ways. Way to easy Lucifer thought. Knowing that Michael would want to start a war just so he can kill Lucifer himself.

Lucifer knew not to trust many even in his own family as they could turn on him if they knew they would get a better deal else where. He had to watch his back on here in case one of his own decided to stab him in the back too.

He walked in to his study and grabbed a few books off the book case and sat at his desk. Flicking through the pages and making notes to be sure he had a back up plan if all else fails.

He heard the Hell hounds barking out loudly as it was their tea time. Allaire had a few bodies she had been testing on only when she finished with them, the dogs would have the left overs. He got up and went to his window to watch the servants pull the body parts from the trolley. He looked on seeing his hounds feeding on some human remains that look like they had been cut to bits. He smiled at his daughters handy work.

He heard Allaire call out saying there was another in the basement she could not move. She was just a child. But within her skin was the oldest demon known to most. Lilith. She was the mother of all demons and evil .She had a dark side to knowing that blood was life and was more interested in souls. She was grabbing humans who visited the house, and after drugging them she would take their bodies to her room. Where they were never seen again. Screams would be heard and insane laughter followed by a eerie peace. He would sometimes bump into her in the hallway. She would look such a angel until Lilith was in there. And then darkness would cover her eyes. "Yes daddy?" She would speak in a cold tone that normally would give people the shivers. "Everything okay with you kiddo?". Jared looked at his daughter and saw blood on her top. "Yes daddy, just some pizza boy who would not stay still. Soon sorted that out. I cut his limbs off. ". She looked at her father and grinned. "Good girl .. as long as you are having fun. The staff will be here early to remove any bits you do not need. Make sure you sleep. Love you princess. ". Jared patted his daughters head as he walked past to go to his bedroom. Allaire danced down the hallway hoping and skipping singing a haunting tune.

Jared walked into his bedroom. It seem so quiet in there so lonely. He just turned around to get showered when a voice broke out in the darkness. "Brother please don't take off your clothes yet.. We need to talk.". Jared turned around and saw Dean sitting there in the chair near the window. The dark hid him well near the curtains. "I have much to talk about you and father. Can we sit and talk?". Jared muttered under his breath. "Can this wait til morning brother Michael. I am in dire need of a shower and sleep.!". He walked to the bathroom to face a closed slammed door instead. "OK, i guess it can't." Dean sat in the chair watching him with a smirk. "Well we have some information that may interest you brother. And it could be a way to return to your fathers side if you want it? ". Jared knew it was all he wanted but something did not feel right about this. He knew Dean was risking everything to talk to him. Or was it a plan to make him think Dean had fallen. And trust him. Perhaps to lure Lucifer in to a trap. Jared watched Dean and sat down on the end of the bed. He laid back looking up at the ceiling. "Okay brother what is this plan or information that you have?".

Something made a loud bang outside and Jared shot up to see flashes of lightning and thunder over his grounds. Was it a warning or a sign. All he knew was Dean was his beautiful Lie.


End file.
